


Bound to the Enemy

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Captured Negan, Dominate Rick Grimes, Duct tape gag, Early Savior defeat, Fetish Discovery, Gen, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Helpless Negan, Light BDSM, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Bondage, Prisoner of War, Rope Bondage, season 8 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: When Jadis shows up with a tied up Negan, Rick finds he has a preference for his enemy bound and as helpless as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this a while ago with the idea stemming from the Season 8 episode where Jadis had Negan captured and tied down. At that time I found it intriguing to see Negan in that position when so far he'd had the upper-hand on everyone and for once he seemed helpless.  
> And I'm still craving fics where Rick gets the upper-hand on Negan, because there aren't many :(

Rick had encountered many unexpected sights, but seeing Jadis pulling his worst enemy along behind her, strapped to a rolling flatbed, ranked at the top. He and a few others stared down at her as she came to a stop before the Hilltop gates, looking quite calm. Negan appeared to be the opposite. He raised his head up as he caught sight of where he was, then dropped it back down looking pissed. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!”

Rick found it a little difficult to look away from the man. That fearsome force that had pranced before him that dreadful night was now forced to lie flat with ropes cutting into his legs, waist, and chest to keep him in place. Though Negan looked more annoyed and pissed than scared, it was clear to Rick that he was helpless right now. The power he had happily flaunted was extinguished for the moment, and he was grounded back into the reality of just being a regular man. The mere sight of it made Rick wonder why it seemed impossible to view him as just a man that he need not fear. Negan had fallen down a peg to being a victim, and somehow it was a little exciting. That excited feeling only increased when Negan made little jerky movements in a weak attempt to get loose. 

_‘You sorry asshole,’_ Rick thought, _‘you’re not getting free. Just keep struggling’_

To his delight, he did.

_‘That’s it’_

But a minute later, Negan resigned and stopped struggling. He sighed heavily before looking at Rick with a forced grin.

“Good old Rick. Despite my shitty situation, I am still willing to make you a deal. Care to hear it?”

Rick was snapped from his thoughts, but didn’t reply. He was still trying to figure out why he was so interested in watching Negan struggle against his binds.

“How did you get Negan?” Maggie asked Jadis, ignoring the man completely. 

She didn’t reply right away. She just looked down at her prize and smirked.

“Does it matter?” she asked. “What matters more, is that this man is responsible for me losing my people.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. Rick nudged her.

“It doesn’t matter,” he told Maggie. “What’s important is that we have Negan now. This war can be over.”

“We still have a fight ahead of us with his people.”

“But this will make it easier.”

She gave a nod.

“You’re right. I could end it right here.” She reached into her back pocket for the gun.

Rick knew immediately what she was planning, and quickly dropped his hands on hers.

“Not yet,” he hissed.

“I want him dead,” she said vehemently. She turned to Jadis, glaring. “Why did you bring him here? Why didn’t you just kill him yourself?”

“Your war. I won’t bother.” She looked at Negan who seemed to be calculating his best approach. The man seemed unperturbed, but Rick could sense his nervousness, and he found it quite delightful.

“So you want nothing in return for handing him over?” Rick asked her.

The look she gave him was a little cold considering he had abandoned her when her junkyard had become overrun with her own turned people. But she ended up addressing Maggie.

“Do you want him, or not?”

“Yes we want him, but what do you want in return?”

The silence lingered for a moment before Jadis finally answered.

“To be left alone.”

“Deal.”

“Hold the fuck on!” Negan cried. “I don’t get a goddamn say? I mean hell, I know I’m not exactly in the manliest position here, but let’s talk this out a minute before you do anything you’ll regret.”

“There’s nothing I’ll regret when it comes to you!” Maggie spat.

Jadis turned away from the gate. She dropped the rope to Negan’s flatbed and headed down the road.

“Hey! HEY! Where the hell are you going!”

Negan looked back as best he could to watch her retreat. When he realized she wouldn’t be turning back, he reluctantly faced his new captors. The forced confidence was gone, replaced by uncertainty. He was screwed and he knew it only too well, and the sight was only creating a newfound heat within Rick. It only seemed to increase the longer he stared at him.

“I’m taking him,” Rick declared.

“Not unless you’re taking him somewhere to be killed,” said Maggie firmly.

Rick had no intention of killing him. His mind was already rolling with ideas for Negan, and they all had to do with him being tied up in some insanely secure way that kept him completely helpless. The defeat on Negan’s face in his imaginings were enough to rile him up even more. And still he couldn’t understand why he liked the idea so much. He’d never been into any form of bondage before. Still, he wouldn’t fight it. 

“I have a few ideas,” he said calmly.

Negan was staring right at him now, trying to get a read on what he was thinking. There was no confident smirk on his face, which only inspired Rick to give him a wicked smile in return.

After Rick made his way off the gate, they were opened. 

Negan was now alone, still bound and sweating slightly. His eyes observed Rick with forced calm as he approached him and came to a stop by his side.

“You still have a chance here Rick,” Negan tried. “Hear me out, and you won’t have to worry about my people cutting you down in some sorry ass way. This can all stop.”

“You’re right,” Rick agreed. He just couldn’t get enough of looking at Negan the way he was. “This can stop.”

He pulled his gun. Negan gave him a steely gaze, bracing himself for death. With a yell of frustration, Rick knocked him hard on the head with the back of the gun. He cocked his head at his unconscious foe and found he liked that image as well; eyes shut and face slack as if he was dead. This once frightening figure was now powerless and completely at his mercy. 

 

Negan woke with a jolt and his eyes immediately darted around to find a grimy setting enclosing him. Much to his annoyance he was still tied down to Jadis’s form of imprisonment.

“Goddamn it,” he muttered. 

He turned to his right and noticed bars that created a space for a jail cell.

“Who knew that it would be this easy,” came Rick’s voice.

Negan turned from the cell and just now noticed he wasn’t at all alone in the room. Rick was standing before Daryl, Michonne, and Aaron. Both Daryl and Aaron pointed guns his way and seemed ready to fire.

Negan didn’t see the point of it since there was no way he could do anything to them. 

“What the fuck is this?”

“Precaution,” Rick informed him.

Negan sighed and let his head fall back against the flatbed. He refused to be scared. Nothing scared him anymore anyway, so it was just pure annoyance that this was happening. 

“Gonna shoot me Rick?” He gave a soft laugh, finding it oddly funny that he was in this situation, just as he’d found it found it funny when he saw Jadis had caught him. Yes it was all ridiculous, and he was sorry he had to go out this way.

“If I was going to shoot you, I would have done it at the Hilltop.”

“So we’re not there?” He looked around at his environment again. “Then where the hell are we?”

“Back in Alexandria. I’m sure you remember how you tried to destroy this place.”

“Well clearly I didn’t do a fucking good job if this damn place is still standing.” He lifted his head to look at Rick. “Why’d you bring me here? The hell are you up to?”

He hated the small chill that went up his spine when Rick smiled at him. There was something creepy about it.

“You’re about to find out.”

He pulled a large knife and marched right up to him. Negan tensed and pathetically squirmed against his binds. Getting a bullet to the head would naturally be less painful than getting stabbed. But the odd thing was Rick didn’t direct the knife at his skin. Instead he slipped it under part of the rope, then met his eyes.

“You move, you try to attack me in any way, you’re going to regret it,” Rick warned. He nodded at the people behind him. Negan turned to his people and watched as Daryl cocked his gun to show he was ready to blow him away.

Negan just chuckled softly and dropped his head back. 

“You can trust me Ricky boy. I ain’t about to do shit with trigger happy Daryl standing there.”

“Good.”

Rick began cutting the rope away. Negan felt himself relax as the tightness disappeared against his arms and chest. When he felt the same thing for his legs, he felt compelled to go against the order and spring up, but he reminded himself that it was best to stay put until he could figure out an escape.

Rick stood after cutting his feet free, then crossed over to his right-hand side. 

“If you plan on killing me after that, you wasted your damn time cutting me lose,” Negan spat.

The man simply narrowed his eyes at his enemy. Then he crouched down and reached under his side. Before Negan could question what he was doing, Rick had flipped him off the flatbed and onto his stomach on the floor. Negan attempted to move, but a knee was planted in the middle of his back.

“Don’t move,” he warned in a dangerously low voice. “Michonne, get the rope.”

“The fuck? You gonna tie me down after you just cut my ass loose?”

“Shut up.”

Negan felt his shirt being lifted and the next thing he knew it was being ripped down the back by the blade.

“What the hell-”

He stopped talking as he finally felt the point touch his skin.

“One more word, and you’ll feel this knife where you don’t want to feel it.”

Glaring, he forced his head down and reluctantly allowed Rick to cut off his shirt. He let Rick raise his arms so he could better pull the tattered shirt off of him. A moment later he was completely without a shirt. Negan figured it would stop there, but to his surprise, Rick reached his fingers under his waist. He felt him undoing the belt buckle, instinctively making him squirm. The removable of the shirt was strange enough, but Rick’s desire to remove his pants was sending him on the verge of panic. Surely Rick wasn’t going to try and rape him? He knew the man was pissed, but still.

He tensed as the pants were tugged off his legs. Negan chanced a glance at his guards and quickly turned away. He grumbled angrily under his breath as his cheeks turned red.

“That’s better,” Rick said. 

Rick hadn’t gone as far as removing his boxers, but he was still left in a humiliating state. Negan rolled over just a little to get a good look at him and question with his expression. Rick just looked down at him with the knife raised. 

“I hope you don’t cut me for saying this, but I’m going to risk it anyway. What the actual fuck Rick?”

The man just smirked in response. Michonne walked over with the rope and handed it over. Wordlessly Rick pushed him back into position facedown, then bent down and began tying the rope around his right ankle. After that he linked it to his left foot. Rick then reached for one of his arms and pulled it behind him. It was then that Negan realized part of what was happening. The man was hogtying him and doing a good job at it since Negan could already feel how secured he was thanks to Rick’s skills. If anything, he felt more tightly bound than what Jadis was able to do to him. There was still the question of why he was doing it, especially when there was a perfectly good cell right behind them.

When Rick was done, he tested the security of his bound prisoner before taking a step back to admire the view. Negan lifted his head as best he could to watch as Rick circled him.

“Go on, struggle,” Rick goaded. “Get yourself out of it.”

Negan groaned and attempted it. He wiggled his hands hard and tried to kick his feet, all of which were impossible. His limbs were held against his back tightly enough to make him immobile.

“Asshole. What’s the point of this? What the hell are you going to do to me?”

Rick circled the helpless figure a second time before stopping in front of him. He crouched down to his level looking quite satisfied.

“What I do to you, is up to me. For now, you’re staying just as you are, tied up and helpless.”

Negan looked into Rick’s eyes and saw something of excitement flashing in them.

“The hell? This getting you off Ricky boy? Seeing me like this?”

Rick just smiled.

“Maybe it does, to be honest, which means it’s not good news for you. Now, any last words?”

Negan felt a jolt of panic, thinking Rick might actually kill him after going to the trouble of tying him up. If that was the case, he refused to go out feeling afraid.

“Doesn’t matter that you got me like this. My people are still gonna fuck you over.”

Rick wasn’t at all irked by the threat. He held his hand out, prompting Michonne to hand him a roll of duct tape. 

“Fuck.” 

The last thing Negan wanted was for his panic to increase, but it was happening as Rick un-stretched the roll and started cutting off pieces that were just perfect for covering his mouth. He set the roll aside and readied the first piece in his hands. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered.

“You don’t have to go that far Rick,” Negan tried. “All you have to do is ask and I’ll shut up.”

“We both know that’s impossible for you.” Rick crouched before him with the tape stretched out and in position. Negan tried to pull his head back, but it was useless. When Rick stopped, Negan assumed he had changed his mind, but then he noticed his glare. “I said don’t…move.”

The tone sent a strong chill down his spine and practically froze him in place. He gazed back at Rick in wonder as he placed the tape across his mouth. 

Rick felt a bit of a thrill as he smoothed it down firmly across his lips. Eager, he grabbed a second piece and placed it on the first to secure the gag. Negan couldn’t hold back a groan which transformed into something of a whine. Rick dropped his hand and watched him move his mouth in an attempt to knock off the tape which didn’t work. It held strongly to his skin to complete the image of a completely bound Negan.

Negan resorted to glaring and tried cursing behind the tape, but it came out as muffles. 

“Sorry,” Rick said in a falsely apologetic tone, “I can’t understand what you’re saying.” 

This only infuriated him and encouraged him to put up quite a struggle while continuing to yell behind the tape. It got him nowhere of course, but he kept trying, and Rick ate it up in delight. 

_‘Yeah…keep thrashing, just like that. Keep trying to scream…you know you have to escape’_

The heat in his groin rose. A new kind of desire had been born within him, and the feeling it gave him was amazing, and dare he say intoxicating. He briefly wondered if Negan had experienced the same feeling when he had him and his people down on their knees. Well now the shoe was on the other foot, but in this case Negan was experiencing it in a worse way.

Negan stopped his useless squirming to gaze up at Rick. There was realization in his eyes that there was nothing he could do. It made Rick smile as he rose to his feet. No longer would he be this man’s victim. Negan would be his instead.

“What are you gonna do with him?” Daryl asked as he moved next to him to observe his captive. Rick doubted Daryl felt the same kind of excitement he did as seeing Negan all bound up. So strong was Rick’s feelings, he actually licked his lower lip, slowly.

“He’s all mine.”

Negan gave a pitiful moan and dropped his head. 

“Right now, I want to keep him like this.” Rick took to circling his form like a shark, making the bastard tense and pitifully try and move away. “For bathroom needs, I’ll let him go in his cell, but other than that, his new life, is this.”

He was aware that it was a strange idea. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michonne and Aaron trading each other curious looks. Even Daryl was staring at him. Rick didn’t care. Right now this idea felt right because there was something about it. It was getting him off in a way he didn’t know was possible, and he wanted to keep that going.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a skip in Rick’s step as he made his way down to the jail cell. In his hands he carried a tray with a bowl of soup for the prisoner. A wicked smile graced his face as said prisoner came into his view.  
Negan was bound tightly in a chair facing the entrance. Ropes crossed over his chest, across the waist, around the legs, and ended at the feet. For extra security, his ankles were cuffed together behind the chair legs. He squirmed his tired arms which were held back behind the chair with handcuffs as well as more ropes. There was no chance of him escape and definitely no chance of him tipping himself over on the chair since it had been bolted down.

Rick gave him a wicked smile while Negan in return gave a muffled cursed behind the new muzzle that was strapped across his face. 

“And good afternoon to you too,” Rick greeted.

Negan made minor movements against the chair which Rick knew was useless. There had been a routine in place where he know had someone bind up his prisoner ahead of time when Rick planned to visit him. And whenever Rick came down to see him all tied up and helpless, he felt that thrill of pleasure stirring down below. It was like encountering a Christmas gift daily. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” 

Rick set the tray down and crossed the room to get a chair for himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Negan following his movements. It gave Rick a sense of power, knowing that he could keep Negan on his feet. The man was always expecting him to do something far worse to him than just binding him up, but so far he hadn’t. 

He pulled the chair right across from him, then looked at his enemy. Like always, he wasn’t pleased with what his life had become in the past two weeks. 

“You’re probably getting tired of answering this, but it’s protocol now. When I take that gag off, you’re not gonna spit or curse.”

He shook his head slowly. The last thing he wanted was to be left tied up for an abnormally amount of time again. Satisfied, Rick walked behind him and unlatched the gag. Negan breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed. 

Rick sat in the chair, picked up the soup, then moved a spoonful toward his mouth. Negan shook his head.

“You’re going to eat, one way or another,” Rick told him. 

“How long?” Negan suddenly asked without even looking at him. “How long are you gonna do this to me? Why the hell are you doing this to me?”

“After what you’ve done, you think I shouldn’t?”

“A normal person would’ve killed me.”

“I’m not going to kill you, now open up.”

Negan shut his mouth and turned his head toward the cell. 

“This little kink you got going with me, are you doing it to my people?”

Rick glared. The war was long over by now.

“I’ve told you. Those that were lucky enough to survive, are trying to work with us. A lot of them were assholes though, but I didn’t do this to them. You’re the only one getting the pleasure.”

“I don’t want it,” he muttered.

“To bad, because I do.”

He offered the spoon of soup again, nudging it at his closed lips. It didn’t take long for him to open his mouth, allowing him to slip it in. Rick felt the same pleasurable tingle he felt whenever he hand-fed the man. As he slipped another spoonful of soup into his mouth, Rick’s pleasure increased. Negan never once looked happy about it, and that just made it all the more rewarding for Rick.

 

When he wasn’t tied to the chair, he bound on his side, hogtied with cuffs and ropes, and gag that blocked any potential sound escaping his throat. He would lay helpless as he was, at Rick’s feet as Rick leaned back in a reclining chair to relax. 

Negan would squirm at times and even whine a little, but it never made any difference. He was never able to escape. All it did was help encourage the heat coursing through Rick as he watched. 

_‘Yeah. Keep struggling. Keep whining. You can’t escape’_

This was Negan’s life now, and Rick’s new form of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost a one-shot, but I think I can extend it into at least another chapter


End file.
